Champion of the Void
by Weiss1705
Summary: *WARNING* My first story. Girl dies just as a primordial god wakes up from a nap and decides to make itself a champion. Every other god has one so why should not the one that is the beginning of all and the end of everything. *Rated M for just in case i might actually do something good with this. Updates when ever i figure something to continue the story*
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night and our Main heroine/villainess met an untimely end at the hands of a falling tree that was hit by lightning. Alas if that would be the end of the road for her i would not have even started with all this. As luck would have it the primal force that gave birth to the multiverse in it's wake just so happened to be looking towards her in boredom after a couple thousand year nap and when something or someone is powerful enough to fuck around they fuck around. And so it brought her to it's domain with a proposition just like it usually happens in almost any other cliche reincarnation. Now let us begin a new story of wonderfulness shall we? And read the stuff on my profile if you have questions since some answers might already be there!

"Oww" she said rubbing her head "Talk about bad luck. Who would have thought you'd get crushed by a falling tree. Not the prettiest way to go but at least i didn't choke on a sandwich or slip on a banana peel"

"Yes that would have been more interesting now wouldn't it?" Said a hollow voice

"WHA! Who said that!?" She jumped watching around her seeing nothing but darkness

"Do not worry your pretty little head with that mortal. I have a proposition for you whether you take it or not depends solely on you and if you choose to accept you may live again if not. You will continue your way to where ever you were going before i grabbed your soul"

"What do you mean choose! With what you said my choice was made for me already. I was not even 18 when i died and i still had so many things to do! So of course i will take your offer! And where am i anyway!"

"As you wish. Now let us do a small introduction first before i start explaining things to you. I don't really have a name but the others have taken upon themselves to call me Void and you may as well"

"Right. Nice to meet you Void. My name is Weiss Tsviets. (-FF7 RULES!-) Now can you tell me where i am and what your deal means even though i already said i would accept it?" Said Weiss while sitting down

"This is my domain. The beginning and the end of existence and our deal is simple. You have 2 choices and either choice is a reincarnation but the choice is with what power and how you are going to start your new life. Choice number 1 you will start your new life as a creature or a monster with the ability to devour other creatures skills like a fish that would give you water breathing or a bug that would give you an exoskeleton. Depending how powerful or weak the creature is you may need to devour more or less. And choice number 2 is you start as a human with The Gamer ability. These two are two of the most interesting powers you humans have invented for your entertainment and as such i shall make these the reality for you depending on your choice and who knows if i like what you are doing i might even throw down a couple boons here and there"

"Are you serious!? that is so awesome! But what to choose! Either one would be so cool! Hey can i evolve as a creature or a monster or do i stay as one?"

"You can evolve of course. Life would be meaningless without evolution. You can even become a humanoid but it will take time to get the evolution to a humanoid from your base creature you will be born as"

"Then i choose option 1! I have always wanted to try being a cat or something and laze around and if i can become a humanoid from a fluffy animal i will!" She said jumping and pumping her fist upwards

"Very well. Before i unleash you to another world i shall make you my champion. Now i am not like the other gods that need a champion to influence the majority of my worlds but since they have theirs i might as well have my own and as such. You will be my very first champion. There will most likely be tournaments where champions fight against each other to show off their power, influence and what ever they may think of. If there will be one i want you to take part in some if not all of them because they will provide me with some entertainment. There will be things i will ask of you from time to time but i would say this is a small price to pay for a second and as you said awesome chance"

"Are the the battles to the death? I have not killed other people before only animals and do you have a religion for yourself like most of the gods i have heard of?" She asked while tilting her head

"It all depends on the rules of the battle between champions. Some are to the death while some are until the other submits or is knocked unconscious. There are other kind of games, matches and battles out there but i will leave them for you to find and experience. As for the religion. No i do not have one because i do not need followers or believers to be powerful. I may get a small boost from faith like all gods but it is like a drop in the ocean but if you want to make one do so. If the experience is interesting enough i might have a reward for you but that will have to wait until you better yourself and learn new things in the new world"

"Right o boss man!" She said while saluting with a wide grin

"Now when i send you of you will black out and after you wake up you will be in a new world in a new body starting a new life as my champion. Have fun and do stay alive long enough for me to find some entertainment from your adventures"

After Void said his piece Weiss's world faded into black. What kind of world will she wake up in and what kind of creature or monster will she start as? That is the mystery for the next time.

 **Now i know this is not the longest starting chapter but what do you expect from a total noob that goes from zero writing experience with shitty writing skills in general and sub par knowledge of English language and all the rules that goes with writing and tries to write some epicness? And i doubt there is all home upstairs either.**

 **Now to those that are reading this and may want to help me with correcting errors, improving the story or adding to the story something nice like icing on a cake or something do send me a message or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rebirth and first steps**

After her world faded in to the darkness she could feel the pulse of her heartbeat, hear voices around her and feel the ground under her but it was still dark. She felt so weak that she could barely stay awake and so she let sleep claim her to her warm embrace. After she woke up and opened her eyes she saw the most wondrous thing ever. She was born as a fox and was now surrounded with fluffy fox kits all most likely waiting for their parents to bring them food. Even though she loves all the fluffiness it was hell to her. She could not pet them or smother them because she was a fox just like them and foxes do not have arms meant for petting and smothering fluffy things with love (WARNING too much love may lead to pets death... I showered my pet rabbit with too much and she died *sob* such a rough childhood i had. Next day i asked my uncle where the rabbit was and he said he let her go back to the wilds. At least we had some rabbit stew that day to remind me of her). As such she was forced to start her new life and move towards the highest of evolution's in hopes to achieve a more humanoid form all for the sake of fluffiness.

First things first she needs to get used to her new form and making it strong enough to survive. Who knows what kind of horrors are out there in the unexplored world. It just get her blood pumping thinking of all the adventures she will have. As she was making plans for the future their mothers returned from their hunt judging by the rabbits in their mouths. She slowly tried to get up and get something to eat but it was proving to be difficult. Good thing the rabbit was brought to her to share with the fox closest to her. She was first reluctant to eat raw meat but the hunger and the nearby fox already chomping on the rabbit made her take a bite and man was it good. She did not know why it was that good. Was it because she was an animal now or was it because the ability she got or both. Either way she was not complaining and ate with a new found zeal. As she was eating she could feel a bit power entering her weak body and restoring her from the weakened state of birth. She was still feeling a bit weak but had enough strength to stand up and start exploring the cave they all were in. It was a small and a simple one with close to 10 small foxes inside. One thing she noticed that was different about herself was that she had a black fur. Most likely because of her champion status. As she neared the cave entrance she was stopped by an adult fox most likely keeping guard and watching no one goes out or something hostile comes in. She was nudged back to the cave to wait with the rest. For what she did not know but it might be better to just go along with it and she might get more food and regain her strength to full before going outside. So she wandered back to where she was and scanned around others sleeping after a hearty meal. There were some with different colors on their fur and the one she ate her rabbit with seemed to have white fur. She looks so adorable when she is sleeping but she could do nothing but sigh and go snuggle next to her and sleep as well.

 **-Pow MC- I am not really good with the pow's but here's a try**

Week passed with just eating, sleeping and snuggling until every new born was strong enough to walk on their own and start learning how to hunt. Too bad foxes are incapable of speech or it would have been so much easier to understand each other. Being reborn from a human does seem to have it's downsides by not understanding the smells, yips and gestures an animal would instinctively but some progress has been made. I have found out that the white furred foxy fox that i have been sharing my food with for the past week might just be my sister judging from the fact that the same mother fox always brings us our food. How am i sure it is the same one? It just so happens animals have a good sense of smell and she always smelled the same. Our mother took us out of the cave for the first time and i can't help but be amazed by the beatiful location we live in. Our cave is on the side of hill at the base of a mountain and there is a couple rivers coming and going towards a lake and all that is surrounded by a lush forest. The air seems so fresh and the water is so clean so there should not be any humans close to us. My sister seems to be exited to learn and see new things judging by the jipping sounds and tail wagging. She is so adorable and i can't even hold her. Void is a sadist! I am sure he is enjoying my suffering! Come to think of it does he even have a gender? If not i am sure he does not mind me thinking he is a male. They have always been the more evil half of humanity at least in my opinion. The men in the care center i lived in were always leering on every female there and it was disgusting. I never knew my parents and didn't have any siblings. I was not even adopted like some of the other kids. Not that i really cared since i had food on the table and a roof over my head. I have to say Void did give me a nice second life. I now have a mother and a sister that is so cute it should be illegal. As a big sister it is my job to take care of my little sister and destroy everything that tries to endanger her fluffiness and the reason is her fluffiness belongs to me! I might not be older in this life but combined i might be even older than our mother. Speaking of mother she is now starting to teach us the fine arts of tracking our prey and hunting it down. It isn't as hard as i though or it might be because foxes are inherently sneaky. The hard part was getting the rabbit. It took me and my sister couple tries to catch one rabbit but the taste and the reward was worth the trouble. The reward was a voice in my head telling me i have discovered [Increased Leg Strength] and would need to hunt and eat 9 more rabbits to get it. It would seem that i need to hunt my own prey and eat it to get anything from it. It would have been so easy to just raid a meat market in some city or village for new abilities but no make it harder why don't you. Can't really blame him though since it wouldn't be as fun as hunting at least not yet.

After couple days of hunting with our mother she left us to hunt alone with each other and gain experience hunting without supervision. I am only a rabbit away from getting the ability and can almost taste it. Me and my sister have gotten good at hunting and tracking rabbits that we can easily find and kill one together. It has brought a couple tears to my eyes the few first times we killed the rabbit watching all that fluffiness perish but sacrifices must be made so my sisters fluffiness increases and i grow towards my ultimate goal of evolving in to a humanoid and cuddle my sister everyday! We found ourselves a group of rabbits and decided that each hunts one but we noticed there was a different kind of rabbit leading the group and it had a horn. It looks dangerous and do not want to risk any injuries to me or my sister so i decided it was best to find another prey but as we were about to leave a wolf attacked the group of rabbits. We kept watching the battle but the wolf was definitely more powerful than the rabbit and was quickly losing and just when the wolf was about to finish the rabbit thinking it has given up it lunged towards the wolf with all of its remaining strength and penetrated and ripping the wolfs right front and back leg muscles causing it to limp and slow down. I saw an opportunity to get us some wolf and rabbit meat and took it by jumping out of the bushes where we were watching and jumped straight to the wolfs jugular bit as hard as i could with my sister coming as well and jumping to the other side of the throat and biting as hard as she could. It took some time until the wolf stopped struggling and died. When i was sure the wolf was dead i moved towards the dead tired rabbit and killed it. We ate as much of the wolf as possible but had to leave it there because it was too big and the blood trail would lead other wolves to our lair. We saved the horned rabbit for the evening snack in the cave and ate it before going to sleep. I got my [Increased Leg Strength] but it said it is only level one and i can increase it by eating rabbits or using my legs. Oh yes i got a skill [Power Bite LV.1] that increases my biting power and the level increases by eating wolves or by biting things. It will be useful if we run to another wolf or something tougher than a normal rabbit. And so i go to rest while snuggling next to my sister.

 **Writing stuff is hard especially to one that has stuff to tell but lacks the skills and proper tools to do it. I lift my hat to those that can write awesome stories. If you readers have any skills in mind that could be added from the prey or new prey to hunt do tell. I know the amount of skills she gets from eating creatures is low but i can't really think of other skills that could be gotten from a rabbit or a wolf.**


	3. Chapter 3

So it has been about a month since i was reborn and i haven't heard anything from void. It has been pretty smooth sailing hunting food with my sister and we have both gotten a lot stronger and can now was easily hunt wolves. Another thing is we both have grown nicely but still no sign of evolution. Even though i have no idea how close or far my next evolution phase is i did increase my two skill i had gotten. [Increased Leg Strength] has risen to 8 and i have to say my legs pack some serious power. [Power Bite] has risen to 8 as well and i have to say i would hate to be the one receiving my fangs. I tested this by biting a tree trunk and i almost bit through it so flesh should no longer a problem for me. We did find some goblins or at least i think they were. Small green men that were using daggers and short swords. No idea where they could have gotten them but i would guess some adventurers or plain old villagers that ventured too far in to the forest. Good thing they did not know how to use them properly or we might have been in trouble. Eating them did not give me any abilities but i am positive i did get something. I just need to figure out how to talk to the big boss about it.

Me and my sis have been adventuring the forest quite a lot and we or at least i have decided to just make a small shelter further in the forest so we would not have to leave so early every time to make it back before the sun goes down. I might have an awesome camouflage in the dark but there are some nasty beasties out there when the sun goes down. Even if we both have gotten stronger i will not put my sister in danger if i can help it in anyway.

Speaking of my sister she has gotten quite close to me now that we have been hunting and sleeping with just the two of us. So much so that she would always be as close to me as possible when we are not hunting and i would have it no other way. Now that our secondary base is complete we can once again start hunting and exploring further away from our home. We decided to go and look around the area where we found the goblins and i am not surprised that we found more of them and i mean a lot more. A whole goblin village i would say no less than 50 at least. We need to be very careful with these guys near us when we hunt or we could just hunt them little by little since i doubt they're intelligent enough to figure out that their numbers are thinning if we do it slow enough.

Good thing me and my sisters communication skills between us has gotten so good that we know what either of us is planning to tell the other by small movements to make up some good plans on the fly to thin out the population. So we hunted. Day after day goblin after goblin. Each time they sent out some to hunt them food some of them would never return. This went on for about a week before the goblin leader figured something was wrong. Their forces were smaller than before and there was less and less food coming in his cave. I doubt the lazy slob would have noticed anything as long as he would have gotten about same amount of food everytime the goblins returned from the hunting trips. And like a wise goblin leader he is he sent even more hunters out so he could get more food on his table and maybe find out why his forces were thinning but that was most his intelligence allowed him to think.

Now i am not completely sure how fast the goblins give birth or grow up but we have killed close to 50 goblins and there still seems to be as many as there were before. Now don't get me wrong this is some easy food right here but it starts to get boring when we kill them so easily. This will be the last day we hunt the goblins and go on to better prey. That said we might as well kill and eat as many as they send out. I have come to notice one thing from hunting and eating these guys so much that i can eat more and more each time we go hunting and i do not feel hunger at all. I need to figure out more about my devouring ability. As i was thinking more about my ability while hunting the goblins i noticed a group of green pig like creatures. Most likely orks. They do not seem to have good items on them so we might be able to kill them fairly easily. Well only one way to find out and with that said i told my sister about our new targets and started following after them because they were heading towards the goblin village. Good thing we were being stealthy since there was a lot more orks than i noticed earlier and there looked to be a couple shamans or druids or what ever they call their magicians based on the mage staff looking things on their hands. I wonder could i use magic if i manage to kill and eat one of them? Better not get greedy now and just follow them to the goblins.

When we reached the goblin village all hell broke loose. Little green men versus large green men. I would say unfair but there were over 200 goblins against about 30 orks. This chaos could offer us a good chance to sneak up on the mages that are at the back without anyone protecting them. And so we made a simple plan to try and stealth kill the mages with synchronized attacks to the throat. it works against wolves so why not orks and everything else? And if the plan fails we can always run away. With plans made we put them in to action. We waited until one mage was closer to the bushes and then we launched out attack. Have to say the [Power Bite] is truly a Void sent. Did you see what i did there? no? okay... Anyways with [Power Bite] i bit the orks head clean off no other sound than the crunching bones of his former neck and after the body hit the ground we pulled it back to the bushes before any of the orks noticed anything. The killing of the orks was easier than i thought. I might be the element of surprise or my [Power Bite] is stronger than it should normally be. i really need to find a way to talk to the boss man and figure these things out but now it is time to hunt.

The war between the orks and goblins went on for quite some time while we thinned both sides from the shrubs. It was slow but it was safe. When the sun was setting down the orks decided to retreat since they only had 6 of them alive and goblins had about 60 but we would not allow them to run now that they are easy prey. Both of us attacked our own targets from the bushes while my sisters bite did not rip the head clean of with a single bite it did rip the major arteries in the neck and that was enough to assure the kill. While my sister was finishing off his first target i already jumped to my second target before they even noticed anything. After the second was dead i went for the third and after i killed it the two who were left finally noticed and prepared for a final stand. Too bad for them my sister had finished her target and attacked from behind them making the last one easy for me to kill. Good thing our second base was close enough for us to drag the mage orks and couple others back for us to eat.

When we got all the orks we managed to get before the dark inside the base we ate them all and as i thought i managed to unlock my Mana. What i can do with that i do not know but i am sure it will come to me eventually. I hope. With full bellies we were drifting to sleep but just as i was falling to sleep i heard the a voice saying "Evolution Commencing" and all i knew was darkness.

 **I almost forgot i was writing a novel so it took a while to update... Now i know these are really small chapters and all but if i try to write any longer with my skills there would be so many errors and what not and the fixing would take forever. Not much of an explanation but it is the only one you will get from me or you can just say i am lazy. While true it does not apply to writing since good stories are something i have come to appreciate in this boring and mundane world we live in and i am trying to throw my less than awesome stories in the mix. If they can be called that. I will try to cook up more chapters every couple of days or daily as long as i remember which i would not count on.**


	4. Announcement

**I apologize for not writing this story further. I have quit school a while back and been trying to get everything organized so i don't lose my apartment. I will try and think of the next chapter soon. I just hope i figure out something to write. On the other note i have decided to make the evolution path simplistic. A straight path if you will. I will try to explain a bit of Background? story of the main character. But do remember my writing skills suck as this is my very first story so it might not live up to your expectations. Now i will tell a bit what i have planned for this story if you don't want to know do not read further.**

 **The evolution path will be simple from one tailed to nine tailed fox and as a grand finale it will become a nine tailed humanoid foxy lady (So hawt!). After the humanoid evolution the evolution's stop and the absorption changes to The Gamer system. That will be a huge can of worms for me to plan and write and plan and think and did i say plan? So when i get that far i will most likely need help with that with putting in the stats, skills, perk(maybe) and Deity(Void) or whatever i or we can think of.**


End file.
